Visiones 2 Traducción
by sammynanci
Summary: Sam tiene una visión de Dean en problemas pero John se niega a ayudar e insiste en que las visiones son poco confiables. Sam se enfrenta a su padre y sale en busca de Dean pero no planea regresar ¿Podrá Dean solucionar el problema?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas! Me alegro de que el comienzo de esta saga les haya gustado mucho y tanto la traductora, mi amiga selenewinchester como la autora JediMagnet09, están felices por el recibimiento que hemos tenido. Por supuesto que yo también estoy muy contenta y les agradezco mucho a las que están leyendo y muy especialmente a las que dejaron reviews en la primera parte de esta saga (quiero que sepan que ya va por la quinta parte (inserte emoticon emocionado) y que si seguimos recibiendo lindos comentarios no dejaremos de publicarlas ****) **

**Entonces sin más demora y disculpándome por el retraso les dejo aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de Visiones. Siguen los problemas para los hermanos Winchester y esta vez el causante es más cercano de lo que imaginan. ¡No dejen de leer porque se avecinan grandes dosis de brotherly love y protective Dean! ¡Un amor de hermano mayor, xd! (Por supuesto que el adorable Sammy no se queda atrás) **

**Como siempre:**** Los personajes pertenecen a la cadena CW y a Kripke y bla bla bla (pero no está prohibido soñar,xd, qué no les haría si fueran míos) jajajajaja**

**Visiones 2**

-¡Dean tiene problemas, papá! Tuve una visión y si nosotros no…

John le indicó a Sam que se callara sin más.

-¡Sam, no vamos a confiar en esas visiones! ¡Son cosas sobrenaturales!- la voz de John retumbó en el pequeño apartamento.

Sam parpadeó, parado en el otro extremo de la habitación.-"_Estoy tan cansado de pelear por este tema"-pensó angustiado-_¡Papá, he tenido tres visiones y todas ellas fueron acertadas! ¡Salvamos vidas gracias a ellas! Tal vez no sea tan malo tenerlas. Tal vez algo bueno sale de esto, algo que nos favorece-intentó razonar el menor de los Winchester.

La cara de John se puso roja, furioso con el hecho de que su hijo discutiera con él. "_Otra vez"-pensó con fastidio_

_-_¡Sam, demonios, todo lo sobrenatural _**es malo**_, y nosotros lo cazamos! ¡Final de la historia! No hay criaturas sobrenaturales _**buenas**_, definitivamente nada con suficiente poder para hacerte tener esas visiones.

Normalmente, a esas alturas, Dean hubiera intervenido y detenido la pelea, llevándose a Sam, calmando a su papa, pero él no estaba allí para hacerlo.

-"_Quisiera que Dean no se hubiera ido a cazar solo. No había peleado tanto con papá en tan poco tiempo. ¿Por qué no puede escuchar mis razones? Aunque esto es como siempre-caviló Sam entristecido-¿Realmente cree que soy malo?-pensó preocupado pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la discusión. La vida de su hermano estaba en peligro. _

-Así que si estas visiones continúan ¿Me vas a cazar? Eso no tiene ningún sentido, papá. Yo no soy malo, pero tengo algo sobrenatural. Así que la próxima vez que tenga una visión, ¿Vas a apuntarme a la cabeza y disparar? ¿Quieres arriesgar la vida de Dean sólo porque no puedes aceptar que puedes estar equivocado acerca de la naturaleza de estas visiones?

Sam supo que había ido demasiado lejos un segundo después, cuando su padre se aproximó a su lado con la velocidad y la agilidad que le habían dado las cacerías. Una resonante bofetada sonó en el cuarto y Sam cayó al piso, por la fuerza del golpe, sosteniéndose la ardiente mejilla con su mano.

-¡NO VAMOS a CONFIAR en estas RARAS visiones tuyas, SAMUEL!-Sam se sobresaltó, dolorido aún por el golpe recibido en la cara, a causa de la ira en la voz de su padre.

Un segundo después, John pasó como un torbellino al lado del chico, diciendo

-Voy a un bar.-la puerta del frente se cerró con violencia dejando a Sam tirado en el piso, con el pecho atenazado de angustia, el rostro pálido, las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos y las mejillas ardiendo.

_-"Él me golpeó. Dios, él me golpeó. Tal vez realmente soy malvado... Quiero decir, papá nunca me había pegado __**antes**__… No, No, Dean dijo que yo no soy malvado. ¡Yo no soy malvado!"_

_- ¡DEAN!-gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

Dejando de lado el dolor por las palabras y las acciones de su padre, Sam se enfocó en su hermano. No importaba si su padre confiaba o no en las visiones, él sí lo hacía y no iba a dejar morir a su hermano mayor. No importaba cómo pero lo iba a salvar.

_-Aguanta, Dean. Aguanta_-buscó su pistola, se la colocó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, se colocó la chaqueta para cubrirse, tomó algo de dinero de la caja para emergencias de su padre y se dirigió hacia la puerta-_Papá ni siquiera se va a enterar que me voy. Puedo llegar hasta el próximo pueblo. Según la visión, Dean está en esos bosques-_Sam movió sus hombros, como hacía siempre que estaba angustiado o preocupado, cerró la puerta detrás suyo con determinación, decidido a ayudar a su hermano-_Ya_ v_oy, Dean. Aguanta._

Dean retrocedió con pasos cortos, sin tener mucho espacio para maniobrar.

-_¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¡No puedo creer que yo le permitiera a esa cosa empujarme dentro de este hueco!-_ protestó frustrado.

Era demasiado profundo para poder salir trepando por sí mismo y no había nadie cerca que lo pudiera ayudar. Su familia no lo esperaba de regreso hasta dentro de varios días.

-¡MIERDA!- la criatura le había destruido el arma también-_¿Qué mierda voy a hacer ahora? Fantástico lo que hiciste, Winchester-_Dean se quedó helado cuando oyó que algo o alguien se movía cerca de donde él estaba. Miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver caer una soga. –"_¿Qué en todo el mundo_…- pensó dubitativo y, con cuidado, alcanzó el extremo de la soga. Por lo menos era segura. Decidió que no tenía otra alternativa, así que comenzó a trepar. Pocos minutos después, llegó al borde del pozo y suspiró con cansancio. Para su sorpresa, vio, tirada cerca de él, una pistola, con una nota pegada. Tomó el papel y leyó:

_Buena suerte en la cacería. Te quiero, idiota_

_Sam._

Dean rió con ganas al leer eso, tomó la pistola y guardó la nota en su bolsillo.

-_Sabía que esas visiones eran algo bueno. ¡Oh, Sammy, mi pequeño héroe! _–exclamó con orgullo y,sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia el bosque decidido a terminar la cacería y luego volver a casa para ver al pequeño psíquico que le acababa de salvar la vida.

….

Dean regresó a su cuarto de hotel, dolorido, todo su cuerpo con moretones, necesitando dormir. La caza había sido larga, pero finalmente había tenido éxito gracias a su pequeño hermano.

Entrando a su cuarto, Dean se quedó helado cuando vio un trozo de papel blanco tirado en el piso. Alguien estuvo ahí. Alarmado, controló todo el cuarto aunque ya sabía que estaba solo. Si hubiera habido alguien en el cuarto con él ya habría salido. Levantó el papel. _La letra de Sam_. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio las salpicaduras que tenía el papel. –"_Oh, no"-pensó con repentina tristeza_. Sam había estado llorando- _Sammy, por favor dime que sólo estás teniendo un momento emotivo que puedo arreglar con un abrazo"- dijo leyendo entonces la carta._

_Dean,_

_Siento mucho tener que decirte esto de esta manera, a través de una nota pero no puedo regresar al motel y sé que si te lo digo cara a cara, vas a ordenarme que me calle. Eso o me vas a atar y amordazar en el asiento trasero del Impala._

_No me puedo quedar. Papá… papá piensa que soy un fenómeno. El me lo dijo. No confía en mi, Dean, y… creo que me odia. Tuvimos una gran pelea. No quería dejarme ir a buscarte… Él… Él dijo que se negaba a confiar en mis "raras visiones". Le pregunté si pondría una pistola en mi cabeza la próxima vez que tuviera una visión y no me respondió. Bueno, no con palabras. Yo… yo no puedo confiar más en él y… no puedo ponerte en el medio de nosotros. __No puedo permitir que salgas herido. Lo siento Dean. _

_Me llevo mi celular, así que llámame por favor si lo deseas. No sé donde voy a ir aún, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo sabré. No le digas a papá dónde estoy o que tengo mi celular ¿ok? _

_Te quiero, Dean. Por favor no te enojes conmigo. _

_Sam_

_-__Sam huyó. Oh, Dios. __Sam huyó. _

_**OH, NO! Sammy huyó, xd! **__**Un pequeño niño de 13 años perdido en este mundo de Dios, buaaaaaahhhhh! ¿Podrá Dean encontrarlo? ¿Qué pasará cuándo se entere de lo sucedido entre Sam y su padre? Si quieren saberlo (y les recomiendo que no se lo pierdan)ya saben adónde tienen que hacer click (por las dudas les ayudo: debajo del capi en donde dice **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Si! También antes de Nochebuena y Navidad podrán disfrutar de la continuación de Visiones 2! Siento mucho si les he causado un "deja vu" ya que al subir esta segunda historia me equivoqué y la puse como que estaba en inglés (en los datos) así que para solucionarlo tuve que editar y subirla de nuevo por lo que se borraron los reviews que tan amablemente habían dejado TariElik y Selene (pero no se preocupen que no se perdieron ya que a mi mail si llegaron y los leí ¡Gracias!)**

**Nos encanta que les guste mucho esta saga y desde ya aclaro nuevamente que son cinco (hasta ahora) cada una de las cuales se divide a su vez en dos o tres capítulos y en lo que respecta a Visiones 2 el siguiente se los dejo ahora mismo(después de saludar y agradecer a**

**Selene****: Seguramente Dean se enojará y mucho, nadie toca a su Sammy (excepto él claro,jajaja,)pero no ahora cuando es un tierno niño de sólo 13 años,xd (que me tengo que repetir la edad para no decir cosas subidas de tono, jajajaj) Gracias a ti amiga que te gusta mi beteo! Besotes y seguimos muy pronto con las demás!**

**Inugami: ****Con toda seguridad un buen mamporro le ajustaría las neuronas a ese padre tan sargento pero no sé si podrás darte el gusto de ver en este capi la reacción de Dean pero sigue leyendo que todo seguramente te va a encantar! Gracias por leer! Besos (repito: me encantan tus comentarios, xd!)**

**TariElik:**** Espero que me hayas disculpado! Yo fui la culpable de tu deja vu, jajajaja! Al igual que vos también desearía que Sammy fuera más grande para defenderse pero te aseguro que la reacción de quien lo va a defender es "para enmarcar",ajajajajaj! **

**¡A mi también me encantó la carta! Besos y hasta la próxima!**

**Eva:**** Por Dioooos que no te quiero dejar así y mi amiga traductora tampoco! ¡Quédate tranquila que ya está traducida y el jueves que viene leerás el final de esta segunda historia! Pero sigue con nosotras que vamos por más! También necesitamos con desesperación ese brotherly love que nos han dejado en suspenso en la serie, buaaaaahhhh! Besotes!**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS! **

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

De acuerdo. Bien. De acuerdo. No te asustes. Bien. De acuerdo. No te asustes. No te asustes. Sam se ha ido, pero tú no necesitas entrar en pánico-se repetía Dean en un intento de tranquilizarse- Simplemente respira. Él no puede haber ido lejos. No te asustes. Hace sólo un rato, él te sacó del agujero "¿Dónde iría?"- Con este pensamiento, Dean cuadró sus hombros. Él supo al instante donde Sam empezaría a huir y que había terminado en el próximo pueblo. Tiempo para salir sin mirar atrás. Recogiendo su mochila ya preparada, Dean corrió al Impala.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean estacionó el Impala lejos de su destino lo bastante lejos de manera tal que -¡Sí tiene que ser "si" él todavía está allí, diablos! ¡Tiene que estar!-pensaba angustiado que si Sam aún estaba ahí, no pudiera oír el ruido del conocido motor.

Dean subió, mientras corría silenciosamente hacia adelante. Él entró a la zona del jardín de la ciudad, bellamente hecho, bien cuidado, las flores en flor. Él ignoró todo esto.

Él sólo tenía ojos para la figura arrodillada, sollozante, que se le presentaba frente a si tomando su cabeza en sus manos.

Sam.

Dean se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de Sam, mientras agarraba los hombros de su hermano pequeño.

-¿Sammy? Sam, ¿Qué es lo que... - Dean cortó la oración ante la postura familiar repentinamente adoptada por el menor.

Sam estaba teniendo otra visión.

-¡Mierda!

El cuerpo de Sam convulsionó de repente, mientras caía hacia adelante en los brazos de Dean. Un grito brotó de su hermano pequeño, seguido por un sollozo angustiante que le llegó directo al corazón a Dean por lo que sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su pequeño hermano.

-Sammy, estarás bien, habrá terminado pronto, estarás bien- Dean acarició la cabeza de Sam mientras susurraba cosas sin sentido de modo consolador, esperando aliviar a su hermano pequeño por lo menos un poco.

Finalmente, Sam se quedó tieso, todo movimiento cesó, todo sonido se silenció, aún el menos favorito de Dean: la respiración de Sam.

Los siguientes treinta segundos fueron los más largos en la vida de Dean.

Sam finalmente se relajó por completo, flojo en los brazos de su hermano.

Dean suavemente lo cargó, acunando el cuerpo grande de Sam en sus brazos, mirando fijamente hacia abajo a la cara del muchacho que él había prácticamente criado, el que era la razón de su existencia, su mejor amigo y además era su pequeño hermano.

Sam se revolvió ligeramente, sus párpados temblaron y se abrieron, su rostro lució enfermo y su mirada vidriosa vio la preocupación en los ojos de Dean con todos sus instintos maternales disparados locamente.

Él todavía tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, Dean lo comprendió. Le dio un suave masaje a las sienes de Sam, que le punzaban como sus ojos, el menor se inclinó con los movimientos, la tensión se iba diluyendo de su cara. Finalmente satisfecho, Dean se detuvo, mientras decidía que era tiempo para Sam de dar algunas respuestas. Obviamente, el niño tenía algunos problemas que necesitaba dejar salir, además de esta nueva visión.

-¿Sammy? Eh, chico, tiempo de abrir tus ojos-le dijo suavemente.

Al sonido de la voz de Dean los ojos de Sam se obligaron a abrirse de nuevo, mientras se encontraba con los verdes ojos preocupados de su hermano mayor. Su frente se surcó con confusión.

-¿D-Dean?

Dean lo ayudó a sentarse mientras lo agarraba de sus hombros para conseguir su atención y por lo menos asegurarse que el niño no se escaparía otra vez o algo parecido hasta que ellos hubieran terminado - Dean se estremeció ante la idea- hablando.

-Sammy ¿Por qué escapaste lejos? ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Y qué estabas pensando?-Dean examinó entonces la cara de su hermano pequeño y se quedó helado cuando él se preguntó cómo había sido posible que no hubiera visto el moretón purpúreo, grande y negro que Sam tenía en la mejilla. De repente, algo que Sam había dicho en su nota hizo click en la cabeza del mayor y sus ojos se ensancharon de horror. -¿Sam? ¿Él te pegó?

Los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas que él luchó valientemente para mantener bajo control al principio, mientras dudaba antes de asentir despacio. Cuando el próximo pensamiento vino, él perdió su batalla contra las lágrimas.

-Dean, tú no piensas que yo soy malo ¿Verdad?

-"Maldita sea, papá"-murmuró Dean y tomó a Sam en sus brazos, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente-No, Sammy. Yo sé que no eres malo-le dijo suavemente. Él soltó a Sam, mirando como el chico se mordía su labio inferior.

-Papá y yo tuvimos una pelea-comenzó a explicar-Tuve una visión acerca de ti…- Sam se estremeció con el recuerdo-…Tú en ese agujero. La criatura vino y… tú…. Eso…- Sam no pudo terminar la frase, aterrado por el pensamiento-… Traté de convencerlo de ir, pero se negó. Siguió diciendo que esas visiones eran malvadas y que no íbamos a confiar en ellas. Las cosas se pusieron bastante feas y…. bueno…, yo… yo le dije que no era malvado sino que tenía algo sobrenatural en mi….Le pregunté si la próxima vez que tuviera una visión, iba a tomar un revólver y vaciármelo en la cabeza- recordó Sam- Luego le pregunté si estaba arriesgando tu vida a propósito sólo porque no quería reconocer que podía estar equivocado acerca de mis visiones sobrenaturales-Sam se estremeció otra vez y mantuvo su mirada distante-No recuerdo cuando cruzó el comedor. De golpe yo estaba en el suelo- Sam calló y se llevó una mano a su mejilla, tocándose justo donde se le había formado un feo moretón-Se fue al bar y yo vine detrás de ti- Sam buscó la mirada de Dean, sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, su rostro pálido, sus ojos suplicando por protección y llenos de otra emoción que Dean definitivamente no reconocía pero que no le gustaba. ¿Odio? ¿Temor? ¿Resignación? No importaba cuál fuera. No pertenecían a los ojos de cachorro de su hermano pequeño-Papá tiene razón Dean, soy un fenómeno. Ustedes estarán mejor sin mi-Dean se puso furioso al instante, tomó a su hermano por los hombros. Lo obligó a detenerse, tomó aliento-"_Esto no ayudará"-pensó tratando de calmarse_.

Incapaz de soportar un instante más, la voz de Dean sonó extraña cuando finalmente habló-Samuel Winchester, si alguna vez te atreves a decir algo como lo que has dicho recién, voy a….- se detuvo incapaz de seguir enojado porque las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Sam, que evidentemente se sentía miserable.

Finalmente, Dean parpadeó y moviendo sus manos hacia la cara de Sam, le limpió las lágrimas

-…Diablos, Sammy. No digas eso. No eres un fenómeno. Salvaste mi vida y tus visiones han salvado otras vidas también. Papá se equivocó en decirte lo que te dijo. Yo confío en ti, Sam, y yo… "_Chico, estás yendo directamente hacia un momento sentimental "…_Te quiero, chico y no hay modo de que yo esté mejor sin ti. Te lo juro, si huyes otra vez, voy a buscarte, patear tu trasero y luego arrastrarte de vuelta a casa, adonde perteneces- Un segundo después, Sam estaba en los brazos de Dean, abrazándolo fuertemente. Dean le devolvió el abrazo al instante-"_Algún día serás demasiado mayor para eso"-_ El pensamiento fue más triste de lo que normalmente Dean solía tener-"_Tal vez lo seas, pero tal vez no te deje crecer."- _Sin soltar a su hermano, Dean se aclaró la garganta para hablar-Okay, ahora que ya pasó el momento sentimental, ¿Qué viste en tu visión? -Dean alejó a su hermano lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara, pero mantuvo el contacto sobre sus hombros.

Sam se secó las lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza. Dean no estaba seguro si fue una especie de rechazo hacia él, hacia el mismo pensamiento o simplemente la necesidad de un momento para prepararse para hablar. De todos modos, no iba a escaparse-" _Puede que a papá no le guste esto, pero estas visiones son importantes_"- Dean sintió que la sangre le hervía al recordar lo que el padre le había hecho al menor e hizo una promesa silenciosa a sí mismo y a su hermano, de que no volvería a ocurrir nuevamente-"_Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla más tarde, papá"_ –se dijo firme-Vamos, Sammy. Puedes decírmelo. Te juro que te creo, no importa lo que digas.

Los ojos de Dean finalmente hicieron contacto con los de Sam y se sorprendió de lo que allí vio. No era timidez, ni preocupación como él esperaba, sino terror, horror. Sam estaba aterrorizado-"_Mierda, chico, ¿Qué fue lo que viste?_"

Sam finalmente abrió su boca para hablar.

-Yo…yo vi… Dean….¡Voy a morir!- Dean simplemente se quedó mirando a Sam por un momento, su mente procesando a toda velocidad lo que el chico acababa de decir-Creo que va a ocurrir esta noche. En mi visión… ambos teníamos puesta la ropa que traemos ahora. No estoy exactamente seguro de dónde estábamos, pienso que en los alrededores, porque todo me era bastante familiar y entonces creo que era en algún lugar por aquí cerca-la voz de Sam se oía conmocionada-Papá no estaba allí. Tú estabas preocupado. Yo…yo creo que era una carrera de autos. Un auto vino y un tipo comenzó a disparar por la ventana-la sonrisa de Sam era débil y triste-Como en las películas-la sonrisa se había ido tan rápido como había aparecido-Fui baleado en el pecho y en el estómago dos o tres veces. Tú….-Sam se oía realmente conmocionado, miraba sus manos-Me sostenías mientras yo caía. Cuando… cuando… yo… tú sabes… me fui… comenzaste a llorar…-Sam dudó un momento y continuó-…Nunca… nunca te había visto llorar antes de esto, Dean….- finalizó Sam-"_Y es algo que no me gustaría ver otra vez, hermano mayor._"…Tengo miedo, Dean. Yo… yo no quiero morir-esa frase pareció sacar a Dean del trance en el que había caído.

-¡Tú no vas a morir, Sammy. No voy a permitirlo!-estaba orgulloso de cuán calmado había hablado y aún como su voz lo estaba, considerando que todo su ser quería gritar, chillar (Dios no lo permita) llorar-Necesito que me digas todos los detalles que puedas recordar, Sammy. Hora, los alrededores, el modelo de auto, todo-Sam se las arregló para darle a Dean todos los detalles que pudo recordar.

-Bien. Pienso que el mejor plan es regresar al motel e irnos lo más rápido posible. De ese modo esquivaremos el ataque a través de la ventana del vehículo ¿No es verdad?

Sam asintió, hubiera seguido a su hermano hasta el fin del mundo. Si Dean le hubiera ordenado arrojarse a un precipicio, probablemente lo hubiera hecho sin discutir. Odiaba sentirse tan necesitado de afecto y tan vulnerable, pero estas visiones, algo acerca de ellas lo dejaban expuesto, débil, de modo que no podía evitarlo. Por suerte, su hermano tenía un fuerte instinto maternal.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

**¡Por Dios! ¿Podrán evitar esa visión? ¿Podrá salvarlo su protector hermano mayor? (¡Qué tierno,xd,!¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que Dean hubiera sido más cariñoso en la serie como es en estas historias!)**

**¡No se pierdan por nada el próximo( y último) capítulo! Si este estuvo lleno de brotherly love el otro no se queda atrás y además la promesa que Dean se hizo… ¿lo digo? ¿no lo digo? Mejor lo leen! Jajajaja (Please: dejen reviews así la autora sigue con Visiones 7, 8 y vamos por más!)**

**¡Qué pasen una hermosa Navidad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Ya llegó el viernes, perdón por la demora ya que les había dicho que iba dejar el final de esta segunda parte el jueves pero como es verano en mi país me fui a pasar el día a la playa y cuando regresé era muy tarde para hacerlo. Pero, a pesar de que hoy es Fin de Año, les dejo la tan esperada parte final (más breve pero no por ello menos intensa y tierna, xd ) **

**Desde ya les deseamos (Selene y yo) a todas las que leen esta hermosa saga de la escritora JediMagnet09 un**

**¡Muy Feliz Año Nuevo y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad!**

**Viictoriia:Yo también espero que la Serabitch cumpla con lo que prometió porque hasta ahora no sólo me está haciendo morder las uñas, sino también tirar de los pelos y sufriendo de taquicardia, buaaahh! Gracias por leer y nos encanta que esperes las demás continuaciones.**

**Eva:¡Acá está lo que sigue! Espero que te guste y coincido contigo ¡Ains, porque no habremos visto más momentos así en la serie! Besos y hasta la próxima!**

**Inugami:¡Hola! Seguimos coincidiendo, xd! Lo mismo creo de Dean y en este capi final verás tu deseo hecho realidad. Luego me cuentas si el encuentro te dejó o no con las ganas (espero que te guste mucho °-°) Muchos saludos supernaturales y abrazos virtuales! (Obviamente no podemos perder a Sammy acribillado en el medio de la nada ¿O sí?)**

**Muy bien, ahora si el capi final y en este espero que la traductora no se olvide dejar su comentario, xd +_+ y que además TariElik, MilaPadackles, Atenea y Laura puedan leer y dejar su review (¡Las extrané,xd")**

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean estacionó el Impala y bajó en cinco segundos para ir hasta la puerta de Sam. El motel estaba lleno y habían tenido que estacionar bastante lejos de la entrada. Con Sam pegado a su lado Dean comenzó a cruzar el estacionamiento, con los ojos alertas y vigilantes.

-¡DEAN!- el grito de advertencia de Sam fue suficiente para ponerlo sobre alerta y vio el auto que se acercaba, exactamente como Sam lo había descrito. Estaba aproximándose demasiado rápido, no había tiempo.

No había tiempo para pensar, ni para despedirse, ni para arrepentirse, ni para tener esperanzas ni deseos. Ni siquiera había tiempo para rezar, si Dean hubiera sido afecto a ello.

Dean abrazó a su hermano y ambos rodaron por el suelo un instante antes de que las balas comenzaran a volar por encima de sus cabezas, pegando en el frente del hotel, mientras el auto se movía.

Los gritos comenzaron a salir de las habitaciones del hotel, pero Dean no les prestó atención. Su único pensamiento era para el cuerpo laxo que tenía a su lado.

-¿Sammy? ¿Sam? ¡SAMMY!-Dean giró suavemente el cuerpo de su hermano buscando señales de sangre, hoyos de bala, algo que lo hubiera enviado a las profundidades de la inconsciencia, algo que fuera a hacer real la pérdida de su hermano. Nada. No había nada.

Preocupado, sin hallar alivio, Dean revisó el cuerpo de Sam otra vez y finalmente sus ojos se posaron en el problema. Sam había pegado con su cabeza en el pavimento cuando caía. El chico probablemente tenía una concusión y se iba a despertar con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Pero no era nada grave. Nada que él no pudiera curar.

_-_Dios… Va a estar bien. Sobrevivimos, él sobrevivió_. _Diablos Sammy_-_murmuró Dean y soltó un suspiro de alivio_. _Vas a lograr que me de un ataque cardíaco uno de estos días_._

_SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN _

Dean iba a tener que comenzar a recordar el traer una cámara siempre consigo. Su hermano podía ganar el primer premio de fotografía, especialmente cuando dormía. El chico era tan… lindo… cuando estaba dormido. No era que él lo fuera a admitir. Aún bajo la más horrible de las torturas, nunca diría eso en voz alta…. Pero su pequeño hermano seguía siendo tan adorable como cuando era un bebé, sólo que un poco más grande.

Debido a las emociones, exhausto, su hermanito se había acurrucado en la falda de Dean, abrazado a su bota y dormía. Sabes… considerando por lo que Sam había pasado, tal vez debía dejar pasar una (_sólo una, sólo esta vez_). Se negó a aceptar que él también necesitaba el consuelo de saber que su hermano estaba a salvo. También negó el hecho de que su mano estaba acariciando el pelo de Sam mientras con la otra le sostenía el hombro.

-Dios… me está corrompiendo… ¡Seré una chica antes de cumplir los veinte!_-_pensó Dean con una mueca.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Para cuando su padre regresó del bar, Sam estaba profundamente dormido, lo suficientemente drogado como para no sentir el terrible dolor de cabeza que le había provocado la concusión menor, así que era poco probable que se despertara pronto.

-"Probablemente es lo mejor, considerando lo feas y violentas que se pueden poner las cosas"-pensó el mayor al ver a su padre entrar a la habitación.

Dean iba a proteger a su hermano siempre, de todo. De todos. Aún de su padre si era necesario.

-Papá tenemos que hablar-dijo serio-¿Sabes qué? Olvida que soy un civil. Esto es personal.

La furia creció en su pecho y antes de que Dean se diera cuenta del todo de lo que estaba haciendo, había arrinconado a su padre contra la pared.

-¡Si vuelves a pegarle a Sammy otra vez, me lo llevaré y desapareceremos!-el aire se había vuelto pesado, irrespirable. Dean continuó-Fuimos entrenados por el mejor, y nunca nos encontrarás-Dean parpadeó-Y para que conste, Sam tenía razón. ¡Salvó mi vida, papá! ¡Y mientras tú te ibas, Sam tuvo otra visión!-la voz de Dean era muy alta ahora-¡ÉL **CASI** MUERE Y TÚ ESTABAS DEMASIADO OCUPADO BEBIENDO PARA ESTAR ALLÍ!- su voz se hizo más baja, pero aún así se oía fuera del cuarto- Sam confía en estas visiones y así deberíamos hacer nosotros, simplemente porque Sam lo hace. Han salvado tu vida, la vida de posibles víctimas sobrenaturales, ahora mi vida y la suya propia. Y si esa no fuera razón suficiente, Sam cree que nos ayudan y eso **debería** ser suficiente- Dean tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó un poco a su padre, que seguía mirándolo sin moverse, totalmente estupefacto. La cara de Dean era dura, furiosa, sus ojos eran fríos, agudos y en ellos se leía claramente una advertencia. _**"No toques a Sam otra vez papá o te juro que lo vas a lamentar."**_ Dean se quedó quieto mirando a su padre a los ojos, para ver si le había llegado el mensaje. Y le había llegado. Fuerte y claro. La culpa en la cara de su padre era obvia y, satisfecho, Dean lo soltó.

Un sonido hizo que Dean cruzara el cuarto para ver a Sam que se retorcía en sueños, a causa de una pesadilla. John se asombró de cuán rápido y fácilmente Dean pasó del modo atacante al modo cuidador y protector de hermano mayor.

-_"_Este chico realmente iría hasta el fin del mundo por él. Tienes suerte Sammy"_-_pensó John-"Al menos comparado con tu hermano mayor, no voy a ganar el premio al padre del año. .. Lo siento, Sammy. Lo arreglaré. Lo prometo".

Dean se apresuró a sentarse en la cama de su hermano, pasándole una mano protectora por su espalda, susurrándole cosas en su oído.

-Estás bien, hermanito. Estás bien, Sammy. Estás seguro. Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí-Aún cuando oyó a su padre sentarse en la cama de al lado, Dean siguió mirando a Sam hasta que éste se quedó otra vez profundamente dormido.

Satisfecho, Dean trepó a la cama de Sam, se acercó a su hermano, le pasó un brazo protector por encima de su hombro y el menor se acurrucó más cerca del mayor cuando sintió su abrazo.

Un abrazo que le ofrecía seguridad, protección y amor en un mundo donde había pocos refugios seguros para él.

-"Nada te sucederá mientras yo esté contigo, Sammy. Siempre estarás seguro conmigo aquí. No importa lo que suceda."-fue la promesa silenciosa del mayor mientras que, con firmeza, le sostenía la mirada a su padre.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

**Awwwww! Xd! Necesito insulina! +_+ ¡Se me subió el azúcar con tanta dulzura! Lo leo y lo leo muchísimas veces y siempre me pasa lo mismo, xd, que casi me enamoro de Dean en este capítulo *_* (¡YO serle infiel a mi Sammy!) ¡Como me hubiera gustado que en la serie se vieran momentos así, más llenos de cariño y con un Dean más dado a los momentos sentimentales, xd!**

**Gracias a Dios existen los fics y éste es un gran ejemplo de Brotherly love *_* (*ojos brillosos insertar aquí*) Si piensan lo mismo o algo parecido o algo lindo o alguna crítica o algún pedido o ALGO… Please, no olviden que debajo está el acceso para dejar reviews **

**¡Próximamente VISIONES 3! (y sigo aconsejando lo mismo: no se la pierdan que viene cargada de hurtSammy, protective, worried, angst Dean y además John, Bobby, Caleb y un caso "muy difícil y peligroso" además de las visiones que dan nombre a esta saga, xd!)**


End file.
